


In A Moment

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: consentacle Viktuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bulges and Nooks, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yuuri has tentacles, but not really intended, can be seen as mpreg, consent is my kink, or more like egg-inflation, so much consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: "Yuuri... I- I don't think I can --"The tentacles on his stomach traced figures as Yuuri pecked his lips softly, his eyes warm. "You're doing so great, Vitya. Only a few more, yes? Only a few more." Viktor whimpered again, one hand grasping Yuuri's.This man is  going to be the death of me,he thought, delighted.or:a snapshot of Viktor and Yuuri indulging in one of their favorite past times - stuffing Viktor full with those tentacles





	In A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> have some soft tentacle smut, ya'll

 

The room was devoid of any light, coating it in a soft darkness, both men barely making any sound on the bed other than breathless panting. Viktor leaned heavily against Yuuri's side, silver hair plastered to his forehead in sweat as he cradled his stomach. It was round and swollen from their previous fumbling, filled already with Yuuri's batch. The eggs rested heavily inside him, stretching his skin taut and visibly distending the once flat plane. He groaned, massaging over it carefully with his hands and whimpering as the younger man let his own hands and limbs travel over its shape, curling and snaking around Viktor's body in something close to worship as he lowered him onto his back.

 

"You're so beautiful like this, Vitya," Yuuri whispered, hot breath fanning over Viktor's ear. He shuddered.

 

"How well you take my batch, how well your body always adjusts to it."

 

One of the limbs sneaked lower, even while the rest continued to massage and caress Viktor's stomach, Viktor's arms, Viktor's chest, Viktor's back. The Russian whimpered as the tentacle curled around his already throbbing cock, suckling softly on the skin as it travelled lower still, making him keen. Yuuri petted his hair and soothed him with whispered praise as the tip entered easily, his hole still loose enough from their first round.

 

"Yuuri... I- I don't think I can --"

The tentacles on his stomach traced figures as Yuuri pecked his lips softly, his eyes warm. "You're doing so great, Vitya. Only a few more, yes? Only a few more." Viktor whimpered again, one hand grasping Yuuri's even as he ground down on the tentacle, seeking the friction. His fiancé was torturing him slowly, and Viktor enjoyed every second of it, body overly sensitive after being teased by so many limbs at once.

 

The tentacle slid in slowly, mindful of grazing his prostate, and it was a few torturous seconds before it had nestled in deep enough that Viktor could feel it deliciously scraping and jostling the eggs inside of him, and his cock jolted at the sensation, leaking. Yuuri smiled fondly.

 

"Let me help with that, love." Before Viktor could react, another tentacle slid from its place on his stomach to his cock, winding around it with _just_ enough pressure to make him cant his hips into it helplessly. Yuuri mouthed at his jawline and neck, placing tender kisses over his collarbone, and Viktor was _so in love with this man_.

 

Viktor also was very much aware that most of it was supposed to be a distraction from the tentacle inside him that had moved around enough that, if he were to press his hand down on his skin, he'd be able to feel it pulsating and turning as it readied another egg.

 

He absolutely _loved_ feeling like this; stuffed so full of _Yuuri_ that he felt like he could burst at the seams from care and love and happiness.

 

"Are you ready, Vitya?" Yuuri nuzzled into his neck, one hand idly threading through his hair.

 

"Yes, _solnyshko_ , I a-- _ah!"_ Viktor could feel the egg travelling, could feel the stretch as it passed his rim, could feel the delicious burn as the tentacle pushed it into his already-swollen stomach. His back arched. No matter how often they'd already done this, it always felt overwhelming as the first egg pushed inside, as his body adjusted to the intrusion and made room for more. Yuuri took their joined hands and splayed them over the spot, gently caressing the skin as they felt the next egg settle, as another was readied.

 

"You are so good for me, Vitya." His voice was husky, making Viktor shudder. The tentacle around his cock, until now palming it and not doing anything more than gripping it loosely, let go completely, making Viktor whine at the loss. Before he could question it, the Russian felt it move away, and Yuuri drew in a shaky breath as his whole body jerked forward suddenly.

 

"Yuuri?" Viktor shifted slightly, worried, but Yuuri's eyes were blown out, a soft groan escaping his lips. "'m alright." He shifted slightly, so Viktor could see where the tentacle had disappeared -- it wound around Yuuri's own cock, hard and leaking.

 

Viktor whimpered at the sight. Yuuri smiled softly and patted their joined hands over his stomach again. "One more, and then you can have this."

 

Viktor nodded. He was already _so full_ , but if Yuuri said another egg to incubate, he'd take another. The feeling of being so full with eggs, his stomach swollen and distended until he looked pregnant, was unlike anything else he's ever experienced -- or will experience, if he's being honest -- and the following days were spent with Yuuri doting over Viktor, rubbing ointment into his skin and his tentacles caressing his abdomen reverently.

 

Has Viktor mentioned that he loves this man very, very much? Because he does.

 

The Russian felt the limb inside him adjust for the last egg, settling lower in his gut than usual, a testament to how stuffed he was this time. Unable to look away as the tentacle writhed and pushed against his skin and their fingers, his back arching helplessly as it barely grazed his prostate, and his cock leaking profusely. Viktor could see the skin stretch around the egg at the same time he felt it, straining and thin and oh-so-very sensitive. Yuuri whispered sweet nothings into his ear as his fingers curled around Viktor's, as their joined fingers curled around the bump, and then he pressed _down_ and Viktor cried out.

 

_"Nngh--"_

 

Hips canting upwards at the sensation, somewhere between pain and pleasure, pressing their hands harder against his stomach, feeling the hardness of the egg under soft skin -- Viktor had tears in his eyes at the intensity of it, at the constant, almost too much pressure as the egg settled next to the others, grinding against his insides and each other as they were pushed down slightly. The tentacle inside him was starting to withdraw slowly, each sucker teasing his insides mercilessly, and Viktor's whimper was something tortured. "Yuuri, please --"

 

Yuuri smiled, gaze hungry, and leaned forward to kiss Viktor, the remaining limbs holding him securely. He kissed him once, twice, three times in quick succession on the lips, before heading lower, leaving a trail of kisses against his chin and neck. He hummed as Viktor whimpered again, mouth at his collarbone. "Since you asked so nicely, Vitya."

 

It was his only warning as Yuuri increased the pressure on his swollen stomach at the same time as the tentacle inside him finally grazed his prostate, the pain-pleasure of it overwhelming him at last. Viktor whimpered as he came, thick ropes splattering over his stomach, the limbs over his body rippling and shuddering, curling protectively around his form. He collapsed on himself as the tension left him at once; whining as Yuuri withdrew from inside him, feeling strangely empty all of a sudden, despite the eggs pushing against his skin in patterns.

 

Yuuri watched him with fond eyes, one tentacle coming up to caress Viktor's cheek while he leaned down to give him a soft kiss. "I can finish outside if it's too much, Vitya. I won't last long, no matter how."

 

Yuuri meant well, Viktor knew, but a needy, _needy_ sound escaped his throat at the words and Viktor moved, pressing his shoulders into the bed and spreading himself open with his fingers, back arching beautifully, stomach obscenely bared in the air. He glanced at Yuuri through his lashes, body trembling with the effort and anticipation. He could feel himself hardening again. " _Hah_ , look at me, Yuuri--" his finger slipped inside effortlessly, his rim still relaxed. "--I'm all open and ready for you- _nngh_."

 

Yuuri kissed him again, breathing against Viktor's lips, _"you'll be the death of me someday, Vitya,"_ to which the Russian huffed a laugh. Yuuri positioned himself, his cock barely grazing Viktor's entrance, his tentacles all coiled around his midsection reverently. Viktor let his hand fall away with a breathy laugh that turned into a drawn-out moan as Yuuri slid inside in one long stroke.

 

Viktor shuddered and closed his eyes in pleasure as Yuuri's cock found resistance in the last egg, settled lower than they initially thought. Yuuri groaned, expression growing glazed as he'd glanced at Viktor, drawing back before he rocked deeper into the Russian, jostling the egg as he did so. It was a difficult feeling to describe; Viktor would like to say that it felt like his insides were being scraped as the egg pushed against skin -- he could feel them grinding against each other with every thrust, every snap of Yuuri's hips -- but he wasn't sure that there were words adequate enough to describe the _burn_ in his skin. It was addictive. Yuuri's hand once again pressed down on Viktor's taut stomach, tracing after the patterns and slight bumps the eggs left, lower and lower until he found Viktor's abandoned cock, the curve of it hard and leaking. He adjusted his movements _just so_ , grazing Viktor's prostate as he took him in hand, teasing his slit with his thumb. Viktor's whole body twitched, cockhead weeping. A tentacle joined Yuuri's hand as Yuuri grew harder in his thrusts; pushing impossibly deeper into Viktor's body, making the Russian cry out at the sensation. Yuuri grunted, one of his limbs apologetically tracing the outline of Viktor's jaw, while the one on his cock teased his head, the tip of it pressed tantalizingly close to the leaking slit, and Viktor tensed, eyes widening.

 

Yuuri murmurs words of comfort as the tip enters, grazing the sensitive flesh, and Viktor comes with a shout, walls clenching around Yuuri and sending him over the edge as well, powerful enough that Yuuri collapsed into a boneless pile on top of Viktor after he carefully withdrew, both breathing heavily.

 

Viktor groaned, weakly tapping at Yuuri's shoulder. "You-you're _heavy_ , love. Move off."

Yuuri laughed into his collarbone, breathy and exhausted and sated as he made to adjust himself, barely doing more than rolling his body off his fiancé and settling next to him on his left arm, face still firmly planted in its previous position. The tentacles lazed around, spread across both of them, pulsing in what seemed to be contentment.

 

It was enough, and Viktor settled in place, one hand loosely hugging Yuuri to himself while the other slicked his hair back and stayed on his temple, both waiting until their breathing evened out before doing anything more straining than lying there.

 

Viktor felt Yuuri move his head, black hairs entering his vision as they brushed against his chin, and lowered his hand to his midsection, opting to nuzzle into Yuuri instead. Some of the limbs snaked around his torso until one of them found his hand, gently intertwining with his fingers as another curled around his swollen stomach.

 

Yuuri hummed, voice a whisper of emotion. "I love you."

 

Viktor smiled softly. In a few days the eggs inside him would be ready to be harvested and could be sold to both inquiring minds who needed the extra magic boost and Yuuri's common buyers, and then the hassle of their regular life would crawl back with skating practice. In a few hours one of them had to get up and feed Makkachin, and maybe go for a walk with her. In a few minutes the bed will become uncomfortable and they probably shouldmove and throw the sheets into the laundry basket and shower, before the sweat and come dries to their bodies.

 

But all of that was not now, in this moment, so Viktor simply hugged Yuuri closer and answered, "I love you too."

 


End file.
